


Feanorian Portraiture

by TolkienGirl



Series: All That Glitters Gold Rush!AU: The Full Series [296]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: ALL BRILLIANT, Angband, Fanart, Four Cousins, Gen, Light-Hearted, and also...sad, city life, please share any fanart you've made!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolkienGirl/pseuds/TolkienGirl
Summary: Ever wondered what they actually look like?
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno & Maedhros | Maitimo, Fingon | Findekáno & Maedhros | Maitimo & Maglor | Makalaurë & Finrod Felagund | Findaráto, Finrod Felagund | Findaráto & Maedhros | Maitimo
Series: All That Glitters Gold Rush!AU: The Full Series [296]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1300685
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. luca_LUCAS (4): Four Cousins, Ether, Angband, Corsetry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out their work at: https://m . weibo . cn/status/4546858262990247#repost & https://cedarforest . lofter . com/post/1eceea5f_1ca701f71


	2. Mythopoeia (6): Maedhros, Celegorm, Maedhros #2, Finrod, Finrod, Rescued & Rescuer




	3. intensionsuspension (2): Maedhros, Celegorm




End file.
